2017 ASCRA Mabe World Championship Series
Teams and Drivers Complete schedule } [[]] |- | 6 | Helen Castillo | Joel Weidman |- | rowspan=2|'Hannah Jones Racing' | 54 | Israel Broussard | Helena Vestergaard |- | 56 | Molly Tarlov | Nick Kroll |- | rowspan=2|'PBB Racing with Double R' | 11 | Peyton Roi List ® | Adam Wingard |- | 12 | Nastasia Scott | William Brent Bell |- | rowspan=2|'Racing Management' | 33 | Banjo Estrella ® | TBA |- | 35 | Neil Coleta | Brendan Dooling |- | rowspan=2|'Revolve-DMR' | 7 | Jarkko Lokkanen ® | TBA |- | 8 | Sydney Sierota | Mark Waters |- | rowspan=3|'Rey Gumatas Racing' | 9 | Victoria Henley | Reid Scott |- | 19 | Lyndon Smith | Susan Cernek |- | 38 | Dominic Roque | Dawn Broussard |- | rowspan=2|'Rita Ora Racing' | 21 | Leila Goldkuhl | Joseph Aaron Segal |- | 26 | Andre Santos | [[]] |- | rowspan=2|'ShopBop Racing' | 23 | Hailee Steinfeld | Zachary Knighton |- | 67 | John Mark Opis | Denis Villeneuve |- | rowspan=1|'Three Floor Racing' | 37 | Edmund Newton | TBA |- ! rowspan=12|Ford | Bailey Noble Racing | 48 | Bailey Noble | Matthew McConaughey |- | rowspan=2|'Prodrive Racing U.S.' | 4 | Cris Clemente ® | Nelson McCormick |- | 10 | Emma Stone | Will Butler |- | rowspan=2|'Scott Waugh Motorsports' | 27 | Kate Pankoke | Renee Olstead |- | 36 | Nathaniel Buzolic | Luke Baines |- | rowspan=3|'Stupidisco Racing' | 25 | Kat Graham | Ken Kwapis |- | 41 | Isabelle Fuhrman | Asger Leth |- | 42 | Emily Ratajkowski | Neill Blomkamp |- | rowspan=2|'Three-Lo Motorsports' | 30 | Phoebe Tonkin | Nick Love |- | 31 | Ryan Potter | TBA |- | rowspan=2|'Team Vevo-Mastercard-Valor' | 47 | Adam Carroll ® | [[]] |- | 59 | Felix Rosenqvist ® | [[]] |- !rowspan=8|Toyota | rowspan=2|'Kayanihan Motorsports' | 14 | Mark Andaya | TBA |- | 41 | Maricar Reyes | Monty Geer |- | rowspan=2|'SMP Racing' | 73 | Ariel Winter | Boyet Santos |- | 74 | Dean Stoneman | TBA |- | rowspan=1|'Team Ecuador' | 1 | Julio Moreno ® | TBA |- | rowspan=1|'Teo Martín Motorsport' | 81 | Joey Marquez | TBA |- | rowspan=2|'Wolf Racing Toyota' | 32 | Lisa Sobreano | |- | 62 | Kelli Berglund | TBA |- |} Changes Rookies # Adam Carroll # Cris Clemente # Banjo Estrella # Kira Kosarin # Peyton Roi List # Jaakko Lokkanen # Julio Moreno # Felix Rosenqvist Exits # Rocsi Diaz # Anna Kendrick leaves the Series to Join Joe Gibbs Racing in the Women's Touring Car League. # Keltie Knight exits Debbie Matenopoulos Racing and the Series, to join Obaika Racing's No.97 SP in Alodian Grand Racing Championships next season. # Hayley Orrantia leaves Three-Lo Motorsports and the Series, to join Alodian Grand Racing Championships next season. # Yvonne Powless Teams and drivers * Isabelle Fuhrman joins Stupidisco Racing to replace Emma Stone who joins Prodrive Racing U.S. to Replace Fuhrman. * Leila Goldkuhl will Join Rita Ora Racing after Racing with Three Floor Racing. * Kat Graham joins Stupidisco Racing after 2 seasons with Rey Gumatas Racing. * Joey Marquez leaves Kayanihan Motorsports after Three seasons and Joins Teo Martín Motorsport. * Ryan Potter joins Three-Lo Motorsports after 2 seasons with Racing Management. * Former Marilao Vice-Mayor Andre Santos joins Rita Ora Racing after racing with Eddie Buffington Racing. * Lisa Sobreano joins Wolf Racing Toyota after raced with Teo Martín Motorsport. * Emma Stone joins Prodrive Racing U.S. full-time after 3 seasons with Stupidisco Racing. * Ariel Winter returns after For years, she raced with Spirit of Race's Number 73 Crew chiefs Sponsorship Manufacturers Schedule Category:2017 in Motorsport